The Administrative Core (A) proposed will provide administrative support for the four scientific projects and the clinical laboratory core (B) comprising this program entitled The University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Sexually Transmitted Infections Cooperative Research Center (UPMC STI-CRC) and will be directed by Dr. Toni Darville. The administrative core will play an integral role in facilitating the integration of the projects proposed in this cooperative agreement program. In particular, a key attribute of the proposed UPMC STICRC involves the high degree of collaboration between the individual projects and cores that reflects the shared interest of the principal investigators in determining specific host and pathogenic mechanisms that contribute to the development of upper reproductive tract infections due to sexually transmitted organisms and endogenous microbes. The Administrative Core will: (1) Provide administrative oversight for the scientific conduct of each of the projects and cores, ensuring adequate integration and collaboration between the individual projects. (2) Provide fiscal oversight. (3) Interact with NIH representatives to implement strategic planning and ensure that reporting requirements to NIH are met. (4) Coordinate interactions with the biostatistics and data management services of the University of Pittsburgh Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). (5) Facilitate data sharing and intellectual property management. (6) Provide administrative/secretarial support to the UPMC STI-CRC. The Administrative Core will comprise the Center Director, Co-Center Director, and an administrative assistant.